Melanie Tyler
by The Solver
Summary: Melanie Tyler. Who is she and where is she from? When she wakes up on a bench to find The doctor running from aliens, what does she do? Can the doctor help Melanie remember who she is? What's behind Melanie's locked memories? Is it too much for the doctor to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who, just Melanie. Please comment and tell me** **what you think!-Isabel**

I sit here looking around observing. I remember just yesterday waking up on a bench down town. Only knowing my name, Melanie. I know other things, like this is Earth the year 2012, but what I don't know is my past, any of it. I frown trying to think of before waking up on the bench, but nothing comes. Which doesn't make sense, how come I could read? Speak? Or even know what what the elements are made out of? But I knew, somehow I knew. I knew almost everything, except myself.

I turn my head when I hear shouting, it's a tall man running from aliens. I also knew this. The aliens were Sontarans. People were running from them, but the aliens ignored them. They were after this man, this tall man with a strange device in his arms. He was tall, wore blue and was running pretty fast toward me. As he ran past me I stared, he looked familiar somehow, but of course I didn't know how. I ran after him just a head of the Sontarans.

He stops at a building and pulls out a screwdriver. A sonic screwdriver. I could tell he was trying to unlock the door, but a Sontaran knocked the screwdriver our of his hand. It rolled down to my feet. "Oi, what was that for?" I hear the man saying to the alien angrily.

I grab the screwdriver and but it in my pocket and walk up to the man through the crowd of aliens. I smile at the man who has a look of confusion. I myself don't know what I'm doing but I continue. I turn to the aliens. I smile. "Do we have a problem here?" I ask to the one who seems to be the leader.

The alien looks surprised but answers me. "This life form has stolen a precious device from us. Please stand aside as we punish the guilty." I look to the Sontaran.

"What device has he stolen?" I look to the man who looks deep in thought while staring at me. I look down to the device in his hands and instantly know what it is. "A DNA replicator? What would you want with that?" I say looking at the leader confused.

"We are not to discuss our purposes to you." The leader says stepping forward.

"I'm just making sure that you aren't breaking any laws here." Say and the man looks interested in what I say. Then I remember something. I grab the sonic out of my pocket and hand it to the man. "You dropped this." I say with a smile.

He smiles back. "Thank you." He says putting it in his pocket.

I turn back. "Now where was I?" I say for a second. "Oh, yes! I remember now! What are you doing here anyway? On Earth?"

"We are not to discus..." I put my hand up.

"Yes, yes. I know, but I just need to make sure here. I mean, you guys are honorable right?" I say already knowing the answer.

"Of course, it is our life." The Sontaran says hand on chest.

"So you wouldn't want to break Galactic law, right?" I felt like I was on auto pilot, not knowing how I knew these things or what I was getting to. It made my head hurt. I felt almost dizzy.

"Of course not!" The leader says.

"Then why would you need a DNA replicator? You do know this is a Level 5 planet? It's against Galactic Law to replicate your species here." I say looking the leader in his eyes.

"Why, of course. We..." I put my hand up again.

"You what? Thought it would be fun to replicate humans? Or maybe make a hybrid? I'm not stupid. Let this man leave with this device or leave the planet with it. It's your choice." I say confidently.

"We will not surrender! We will leave this planet for it is not worthy of our ruling of it. Return our Replicator and then we shall leave." The leader says proudly.

I smile and look at the man to return the device. He does so. "There we go. Problem solved. You may leave this planet with all your honor and such." I say. They finally leave. I head over to a bench ignoring the fact that the man is following me. My head hurts, I have no idea how I know this stuff. I sit down with my head in my hands. I can feel the presence of someone sitting next to me.

"You okay?" I hear the man say. I look up. He smiles, but I see worry in his eyes. "I'm the doctor by the way." He says putting his hand out.

I shake his hand. "I'm Melanie and I'm fine, just a headache." I say. I can almost see his brain working.

"Thank you for you know, back there." He says. I smile.

"No problem, you know I could tell you were in trouble when you dropped your screwdriver." I say.

He looks surprised. "How did you know about that?" He says all serious.

I look confused. "About what?"

"About the Sontarans, the Galactic Law, the fact that I was holding a DNA replicator! Your clever, very clever!" He says excited.

I drop my smile, thinking for a second. How did I know that stuff? Who was I? It didn't make any sense. I shake my head. "I don't know." I look up at him. He frowns.

"You don't know?" He asks, his face in concentration

"I don't know...I... I woke up in town yesterday, just knowing my name, and now I know so much stuff, but nothing about me." I say thinking he'll think I'm crazy, but there was something about this man, like I knew him, but I didn't. I trusted him though, for some reason I just did.

He looks at me. "What planet are the Slitheen from?" He says as if testing me.

The name pops up inside my head. "Raxacoricofallapatorius." I say instantly. I look to the man. "How did I know that?" My head hurts again I rub my temples.

"Headache?" He asks looking worried again.

"Yeah, I've been getting those lately." I say trying to ease the pain.

We sit there in silence for a second. "Do you happen to have a watch on you?" He says and I know what he's getting too.

"No I don't. I don't have a fob watch." I say. Once again I see surprise on his face, but he quickly hides it.

"I have an idea, but you have to trust me." He says. I nod. "Okay, good." He clamps his hands together. "Lets go to my Tardis and then We'll see what we can find, okay?" He says looking at me.

I'm scared and nervous. I want to know about myself, about my past, all I know is I am a 15 year old girl named Melanie, who apparently is very clever. "Okay." I say following the doctor to his Tardis.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at the blue box in front of me. Somehow I know his Chameleon Circuit is broken. I don't say anything. The inside is larger, it has a console in the middle, most likely the controls. I look around, amazed.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" He says. I turn around.

"It is. it's just so, amazing." I say in an awed voice.

He smiles. "Well, lets get to business." He walks up to the console. He looks to me and points. "Here you wanna stand right around here?"

"Sure." I say knowing he's scanning me.

I can see confusion on his face as he looks at the results. Then his face relaxes. I raise my brows confused. "What?" I ask him worried.

"Oh, sorry." He says turning back toward me. "Nothing, just a small glitch, nothing really. See it's fine now." He says turning the screen to show me the results. It says human.

I sigh in relief. "Okay, now what?" I say sitting down on a strange chair by the console.

"well..." The doctor says mumbling to himself. I sit there letting him think. "Ah, ha!" He yells making my jump.

"Your memories. Yes, it's your memories! They've been locked! That has to be it!" The strange man blurts out with excitement. "But why?" He asks looking at me for an answer.

I shrug. "I really don't know. Why or how." I look up to the man with hope.

He looks into my eyes searching for something. " I have an idea, but..."

I look up. "but?..." I say back to him.

"We don't know what your memories hold. It could be anything. There's a reason someone or something locked your memories, and they did a good job at it to. If we unlock them, it could be extremely painful and dangerous. Are you sure?" He looks to me, his face showing complete seriousness and sympathy.

I take a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm sure." He nods and walks over to the console.

"Okay, lean back in that chair and relax, okay? I'm not going to lie, this will hurt." He says. "You ready."

I smile, "Probably not." He presses a button and I close my eyes. I see flashes of memories, moments, emotions. I can hear my screams in the background, My head burning and begging for relief, but I'm too focused on the imagines, the feelings. I feel sad and happy. scared and relieved, but I don't understand why.

I see a woman, she's blond and pretty, she's my mother. Her name was Rose. She told me stories of her and a doctor, This man I'm with now. She told me of the Daleks and Cybermen. Of the Ood, and of almost every creature imaginable. She drew me pictures, showed me them. She loved me and I loved her, she was my mom.

Then I see a man, he looks like the doctor, almost just like him. But he's not. He tells me he's a clone, and that the normal doctor is in a different dimension, one that they can't go to or time it's self would be destroyed. He was my father, he went by the name John Smith. I always loved that name, it was so normal. He told me of the Tardis and of his home, well not _his_ home, but the Doctor's. I loved him, he was my dad.

I could almost feel the tears going down my face. It reminded me of when I was young and scared. My parents would come in and tell me it would be okay, they would tell me of adventures they had and how I was scared of nothing compared to what was out there.

I remember laughing when they would do something funny, and crying when my grandmother died.

Then I remember what I wish I still forgot. The reason I was here, not at home eating cookies, but here with the Doctor. They came, how they got there no one knew, but there was blood everywhere. People screaming and others grabbing their loved ones and hiding. My father fought them as much as he could, while my mother ran with me somewhere. She told me to find the doctor and to tell him what happened.

I cried, I didn't want to leave, to never see my mother or father again. She told me what to do. She and my father had worked years on making a machine to go back to their dimension. They didn't know if it would work, or what would happen if it did, but she didn't care. I told her I loved her and I hugged her one last time, and right before I leave I turn around and see her last breath as a Dalek shoots her in the back. I scream, but my feet take me away as I leave this dimension, it all goes black.

The pain, it stops. All I can hear is my rapid heart beat and breathing. The doctor is next to me, sympathy in his eyes. "Melanie?" he says, although his voice sounds distant. I blink a few times, trying to focus my vision.

"Melanie?" I hear again, this time right next to me. I turn to doctor letting him know I can hear him. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" He says, his voice clearly full of worry.

"I..." I begin to say. I feel dizzy and light. I can barley think, all I see is the the imagine of my mother, screaming as her life is taken from her. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Melanie, it's okay. What did you see?" He looks me in the eyes, telling me he's there.

But it's strange, he looks just like my father, who I saw only moment ago die fighting for me. "Rose Tyler." Is all that comes out of my mouth, even if it was only a whisper.

The doctor's face turns from worried to surprised in less than a second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kinda short, I know. Next Chapter is in third person! Please comment!**

"Did you just say Rose Tyler?" The Doctor asks, calming his voice to a serious tone.

I nod, staring into his calming brown eyes.

He stood up and turned around, not daring to look at me. "Rose Tyler. I haven't heard that name in forever..." I heard him say, his voice cracking at the end. He spins on his heels, looking at me with that serious face again. "Where did you hear that name?" He asks and I know even if I tried, I couldn't lie.

"I remember." Is all I say as I feel a tear falling down my cheek. I didn't want to cry, but just the mention of my mother's name brought back that memory I only just witnessed. The last breath of the one who made me, cared for me, and loved me.

He stares at my falling tears and I see worry in his eyes. He goes down on his knees and grabs my hand. "What is it? What do you remember?" He looks me in the eyes, but my eyes are too filled with tears to see.

"...M...Mom..." I finally manage to say, if only in a whisper. I take in deep breathes and rub the tears out of my eyes. I see realization on the doctor's face, as if he understands.

"You mom..." He says, begining to ask a question.

'Is Rose Tyler..." I whisper, nodding to agree with myself.

"And your father?" He asks. I see him swallow hard in his throat.

"It's you." I say, then straightening myself. "Well... not _you_ but the other you. His name was John Smith." I say trying to steady my voice.

He sits there in silence looking into my eyes making sure it's true. He then looks at me confused. He straightens himself. "Was?" He says and I know I won't be able to hold it much longer.

I nod. "Yeah. Was." I look at him, my eyes filling with tears again. As much as I try to stop them, they just keep coming.

"How?" He whispers to me, noticing how hard it is for me.

"They came." I said shivering at the memory...

**_Memory:_**

**__**_We were all siting at the table drinking tea in our small little cottage. I was eating some cake my mother made while telling them about my day at school. I was laughing when I heard a scream. I looked at my parents and grabbed my dad's hand. I heard a loud bang and they came in. There was only one, but that was all that was needed. My father told my mom something, but I wasn't listening. I was looking into it. I saw hate and rage for everything that was not like it. I saw death and war. I saw the urge it had to destroy. It shrieked it's battle cry as we ran out, but only my mother was with me. My father was left behind. I looked back only to see his lifeless body through the window. I screamed._

__"Melanie?" The doctor said his hand in my face, the same hand I grabbed when I heard those screams. "Are you okay?"

I look him in the eyes. "No. No I'm not. I'm not okay, not at all." I say grabbing his hand, remembering my dad's fatherly touch, but he wasn't my father. He was only a man who looked like him, kinda like an uncle, but not really.

He holds my hand tight, comforting me. "Who came Melanie? Who's 'they'?" He asks.

My voice quivering with fear, I say "The Daleks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I need some ideas on what episode I should start on. It need to be with the tenth doctor, and I'll add Melanie to it. I know this is really short, but trust me. The other chapters will be A LOT longer. Thanks- Isabel**

The Doctor stared into the girls eyes. They were blue, not her mother's nor her father's eye color. She was genuinely unique.

The Doctor's blood boiled. He stood up, not wanting to frighten the girl with his anger. He was mad, madder than mad. Completely full of rage. The Daleks. They always came. Always found a way. He was sick of them, sick of all of it.

He looked down at the girl, hugging herself. She was petite, but clearly strong in mind and heart. She looked up to the tall timelord. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

The Doctor was stumped. He really didn't know. He really hadn't thought about it. He found the girl, or rather she found him. She saved him from the sontarans. He felt responsible for her. He saw so much of Rose in her. He couldn't leave her. He looked into the girl's blue eyes and his rage left.

He smiled brightly at the girl. "Come with me?"

"Where?" She said unsure of what he was talking about.

His smile only got bigger. "Everywhere! Anywhere in time and space! Anywhere you've ever imagined!" He exclaimed. He then looked at Melanie again. "And I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." The man said with truth in his voice.

Melanie smiled and wiped her wet face with her sleeve. "Anywhere?" She said. She knew the Tardis was a spaceship and time machine, but the idea still shocked her.

"Anywhere." The Doctor said with his hand extended to her.

Melanie smiled. Taking the doctor's hand they began their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

She hears an angelic song. She is almost mesmerized by it. She hears a woman's voice, it's calling to her. She gets up from her warm bed and follows the music. It's calming and she finds herself humming to the wonderful tune.

She turns down the hallway of the Tardis not bothering to look around. She finds herself in the console room, dazed by the music coming from the center. She hears someone behind her, but her mind is only set on one thing. Where the music is coming from. She feels a hand on her shoulder as she stares at the console, where she's sure the music is coming from.

"Melanie? Are you okay? Why are you up?" She faintly hears the doctor ask her from behind. She answers in a dazed whisper.

"Don't you hear it? The song. The song of time, and of loss and despair, but also the song of love, and laughter. The song of everything, but also the song of nothing." She turns to the doctor, looking in his eyes. "Don't you hear it?"

The man is confused by the girls actions. He hears nothing, but the normal hum of the Tardis. He looks into her eyes. They are almost an ice blue, almost as if they are glowing. He stares into her eyes, seeing the emotion the unheard song is giving her. He can almost feel the emotion through her. At first he thought she was sleep walking, but the emotion in her changed his mind.

"What do you hear, Melanie?" He asks the girl, who seems to be looking into the distance again.

"I hear life and death. I hear despair, and joy. I hear the past and the future." She turns to the man to look in his eyes, but only for a second before she turns back. "I hear you doctor. I hear what you used to be, what you are, and what you will become." She says, her full attention in the song only she can hear.

The doctor looks at the girl confused. At this moment she reminded him of Rose. She was so like her mother, but almost stranger. He smiled to himself for a second, before turning all his attention to the girls strange behavior.

Images passed through her head as the song became calmer. It was gentle and she felt peaceful. She put her hand on the Tardis console and the song was louder, it told her more. Not through words, but through emotion and memories. She began to almost pet the Tardis. It was like it was it's own person and Melanie was it's best friend.

The Doctor was worried. He walked over to the conslole and began scanning Melanie. The scans were strange. Her brain activity was up, way up. Her brain so active, the doctor wanted to check the scans again. He looked back to Melanie. _"Why would Melanie have advanced brain activity? She probably only just woke up." _The man thought to himself.

Melanie's eyes glowed a faint blue. The doctor stared at her in silence thinking to himself. He then realized that Melanie's brain would soon shut down for a few minutes if she over used it. He walked up to her watching her with both his eyes. Trying to feel what she felt and hear what she heard.

"Have you ever wondered..." She started saying, but trailed into silence.

"Wondered what?" The man said, almost frightened by the girls behavior.

"What she's saying." Is all she said, still staring at the console.

"Who's saying?" He asked very curiously.

"The Tardis." She said, beginning to hum the tune she heard.

"The Tardis? Is...is it speaking to you?" The doctor asked. He was in awe.

"She's singing to me." Melanie said smiling to herself. "She's singing to me." She repeated fainter.

The doctor frowned. He thought that he could only hear the Tardis, and only when it wanted to be heard. The fact that Melanie could worried him, almost scared him. It could be for many reasons, but the only reason that made sense was very unlikely.

That the Tardis got connected to Rose when she consumed the vortex so long ago and that the connection stayed with her and went down to Melanie. It confused the doctor, but he understood how it worked. He just wondered what the young girl heard and what she was feeling. The time vortex is very dangerous and the Doctor has no idea what it could do. He just hoped, nothing.

His attention was back on Melanie when he saw he swinging slightly. He went up to her. "Melanie?" He said, concered.

"She sings to me." It all she said before falling into the doctor's arms into a deep sleep.

"Melanie?" Was the last thing she heard before eyes completely closed.

**Melanie's POV:**

I can't move, I feel as heavy as a stone. My eyes are closed and I'm too weak to open them. I hear the song again, this time I see a woman, but she's not singing. She speaking to me, but I don't know what she's saying. I ask her name and she tells me to follow her. I do.

I follow her to a creek. It's beautiful. I touch the water and my hand feels the coldness of it. The woman continues, we pass through the creek, getting soaked on our way.

We then pass through a garden with a flute playing in the distance. I listen to the music and it calms me even more. I almost can't move from my spot, but I do. We continue on.

We stop at a mirror. I see the woman go through it and I must follow her, I feel scared, but I follow er through, but the second I do I bolt up in my bed, fully awake. The doctor staring at me in surprise.

The first thing I say is. "Ginchegregtie." At first I see confusion on his face, but then he understands. That that's where we have to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A friend and I role played this. She's the Doctor and the woman. I'm Melanie. Comment and vote! Hugs- Isabel**

"What's so special about Ginchegregtie?" The Doctor started to fly the TARDIS. "Any idea?"

"No, it's just where we have to go." Melanie said standing next to the doctor. "It's like it's calling to me. It's just. My dream. It didn't make sense." Melanie continued shaking her head. "Have you ever been to Ginchegregtie?"

"I don't think I have," the Doctor answered after giving it some thought. "Wanna pull that lever down?" He pointed to her left.

"Yeah, sure." Melanie said walking over to pull the lever. "Have you ever heard of it before? It was just so weird..." Melanie says going into a daydream of her dream.

"I have heard of it, once," he recalled. Then he remembered, and stopped dead in his tracks. "Melanie, we can't go there."

Melanie came back to reality. "Why not?" She asked looking at the Doctor confused.

"It's the land of dreams. The kind you don't wake up from," He said seriously, "Nightmares of the worst variety."

"It didn't seem like a nightmare. Not at all, it was almost mesmerizing." Melanie said thinking back to the beautiful music.

"Even the best of dreams can..." He trailed off, his tone turning from serious to curious. "Have you seen this place? Been there?"

"Only before,in my dream. That's where I saw it. It was amazing." Melanie began saying, almost being sucked in by the images of the wondrous place.

"Dreams can be tricky." The Doctor turned back to the console, pressing a blue button to stop the flight.

"But it was so real. The woman, she showed me a mirror." Melanie paused, deep in thought. "She went on to the other side. I so wanted to know what was there. The second I touched that mirror I woke up." Melanie said more to herself than the Doctor.

"Sorry, what woman?"

Melanie looked up to the Doctor. "In my dream. She was in my dream, telling me something, but I don't know what." Melanie said. She looked at the console. "Where and when are we going?"

His eyes lit up with shock. He had gotten so distracted, he had forgotten to keep flying. "No idea!" He reached for a lever, but he's too late. The TARDIS shook slightly, sending him stumbling over.

"Ouch!" Melanie yelled as she fell to the ground. "What do you mean 'no idea'?" She asked getting off the floor.

"I mean," he stood, "I don't know." He pulled the screen around. "Earth, 1715."

"1715? What happened then?" Melanie said walking toward the TARDIS door.

"Prussia goes to war with Sweden, King Louis XIV of France dies, Sweden invades Norway. Really active year for the Swedish..." He rambled, grabbing his coat and walking out the door. He was trying to distract Melanie from Ginchegregtie. A trip should do the trick.

Melanie walked out following the doctor. "So... What should we do?" She asked. She thought it was intereasting how the doctor dropped the subject of ginchegregtie. He NEVER dropped subjects when an adventure was involved.

"Well..." He took a minute to decide where they were more exactly. "Anything you want in eighteenth century Cardiff."

She looked up at the tall man and sighed. "Really Doctor. you should know the one thing that I'd like." She raises her eyebrows." Adventure!" She yells, as she stops trying to be serious. She grabbed the doctors arm and led him to a building with giant cakes in it.

She dropped the subject. Good. The Doctor let out a laugh in relief, going along with her.

"Have you ever seen a cake as big as this?!" She exclaimed. For once she was almost acting like a teenager. It made her giggle. "Oh, I love this year. It's just so fantastic!" She said with a little too much drama. She went back to her old self and looked up at the Doctor. "So, what do you suppose we do?" She asked.

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Cakes as big as this don't just show up every day... What do you say we get one?" He smiled, then looked up at the man working behind the counter. "They smell delicious."

Honestly Melanie didn't want to eat the cake, she just thought they were amazing. "I suppose. What flavor do y..." Melanie stopped mid sentence. She saw a woman, the same woman that was in her dream. She was standing by a small shack, watching them. Melanie stared at her, and when she walked away, she stared at that same spot.

He noticed Melanie's silence. "Mel?"

Melanie ignored him and started to walk off where the woman had headed.

"What do I say? I tell them 'don't wonder off...'" He muttered to himself, running to catch up with her.

Melanie turned a corner just in time to see the woman turn another. She began to speed walk. All her attention was on the woman. Nothing else mattered, but following this woman. She turned again and could see the woman disappear into a small tent like thing. It seemed out of place in this time. She began walking to the tent.

"Melanie!" he called, turning a quick corner. He lost her at a fork in the road. "Blimey... Where's she gone?"

Melanie walked into the tent to see a mirror wasn't really even a mirror. It was silver and you couldn't see yourself in it. Melanie went up to it in curiosity and touched it. She regretted that. The second her finger touched the sliver-like material she fell. Hit the ground hard on her back. Her body may have been on the floor of the tent, but her mind was millions of miles away.

It took him nearly an hour, but he found her. The Doctor found Melanie lying on the floor of a tent, apparently asleep. He knelt down next to her. "Melanie?" When she didn't respond, he shook her shoulders lightly. "Hey... Mel?!"

Melanie was suddenly in that place again. The same place she had seen the woman. She saw the woman smiling at her. She was frightened by her, but didn't show it. One minute Melanie was in the tent and the next somewhere else. She could only guess she was in Ginchegregite. She walked up to the lady. "Hey." Melanie said awkwardly.

"Melanie Tyler," the woman's smile faded a little. "What are you doing in this universe?" She cocked her head a bit.

Melanie looked around. "I. I don't know, well I do, but I don't." Melanie said quickly. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" She looked around, wondering where the doctor was.

"Doesn't matter." The Woman shook her head. "Do you know where we are, Melanie!"

Melanie thought for a second. "Ginchegregite? And Yes, it does matter! Who are you?" Malanie yelled. She was confused, and hated being confused

The Woman simply smiled and turned away, not saying anything.

Melanie walked closer to the woman. "What? Why are you smiling?" Melanie had no idea what was going on and wished with all her heart that she had the doctor with her.

"You're a lot like him, that's all."

"Who?" Melanie asked looking to the woman.

"Your father." The woman said simply.

"My father." Melanie said quietly. She tried not to think of him much, but of course it was hard when the Doctor looked like him. "You knew him?"

"In a way. He knows me at the very least," she admitted, her voice sweet yet frankly monotonous.

Melanie was so interesting in knowing who she was. "Well, who are you? Maybe I've heard something." She said excited. She wanted to know more and more about this woman.

"No." The Woman laughed, looking down at the ground. A thunderous noise clashed overhead. "Ah, any minute now."

Melanie flinches from the sound. She knew something was up. She was too excited to realize it before, what an idiot! She became serious and tried to hide her fear. "What was that? Who are you?" She needed answers and by the sounds she heard, she need them soon. "And what's any minute?" She said getting closer to the strange woman.

A flash of lightning lit up the northern sky. The Woman began walking that way, not acknowledging that Melanie had spoken at all.

"Hey! Where are you going? Answer me!" She yelled, following the woman.

The Doctor woke up lying in the middle of the forest, a patch of clouds clearing overhead. A figure approached in the distance, but it was blurry and he couldn't tell what it was.

Melanie looked at the figure that just appeared. "Doctor!" She yelled running to him. "Are you okay?" She said, her voice filled with worry.

He nodded as he sat up.

"You fell a bit harder than Miss Tyler here," the Woman said, making her presence known. "Nice to see you again, Doctor."

The Doctor looked up slowly, and his vision cleared. "No... No, that's not possible," he stammered.

Melanie looked at the doctor and back at the strange woman. "Doctor?" Melanie said, staying close to the doctor. Her fear growing seeing the look in the doctor's eyes. "Who is she?" Melanie said, staring at the woman.

"Lucy Saxon," the Doctor tells her through gritted teeth.

"Glad to see you remember." She said smiling.

Saxon, Saxon. Something about that name bugged her. Than she remembered what her father had said. He only told her the story once. About the year that never was. "The year that never was..." Melanie whispered under her breath. She was frightened, but at least it wasn't 'Him'.

The Doctor nodded, surprised John had told her the story.

"So, what do you want?" Melanie asked, trying to sound not as scared as she was.

"Not entirely sure." Lucy rocked on her heels. "A way out? I'm not even sure how I got here."

"Lucy." The Doctor stood, walking over to her. "I'm sorry, but you're dead. Back home, I mean. Your physical self is gone."

Lucy's face filled with a mixture of shock and loss. "And what is this, then?"

"I don't know." He searched through his pockets for his screwdriver, but couldn't find it. "Melanie, you didn't grab my sonic, did you?"

Melanie looked to the doctor. "No, why would I take your sonic?" It took her a second but than she realized. "Oh, shit."

"Melanie!" She wasn't his daughter, not really, but he still felt responsible for her now. Rose trusted him to look after her, and if that meant acting like a father every once and a while, well then that's what he'd do.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

She looked at the doctor. "Sorry. It's just that I realized how we got here, or at least how I did."

Lucy didn't give the Doctor time to react. "How?!"

"The mirror. The one in my dream." She looks to the doctor. "I touched it, when I ran off. I touched the mirror and woke up here."

The Doctor remembered. "When I found you, I touched it as well."

"That doesn't explain me," Lucy pouted, looking to the Doctor for answers.

Melanie looked at her. "But I saw you..." Melanie stopped to think. "Yeah, I saw you, in my dreams and here. At the cake shop." She says looking back at the doctor. "Yeah, you were watching us and I started following you and then I found the mirror..."

"I did what?" Lucy said, at the same time the Doctor started speaking; "I didn't see her."

Melanie looked confusedly at Lucy. Then she looked at the doctor. "That's probably because you were to busy watching the cake." She said, unsure of herself.

"I followed you out the door." The Doctor was confused.

"I haven't left here in about a year," Lucy said, lost.

Melanie sat on the ground her head in her hands. "I don't understand. It doesn't make sense. We looked at the cakes and I saw her. Then I followed her. How..." Melanie shakes her head. "No sense..." She says under her breath.

"I'm just as lost as you," the Doctor said, looking around. The sun was beginning to set.

"Oh no," Lucy muttered, as she noticed the state of the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**I updated! Yay! On the side is a picture of Melanie right now. She's pretty broken I might say. Comment! Hugs- Isabel**

Melanie looked at Lucy. "What do you mean 'oh no'? What's going to happen?" Melanie asked fear in her eyes.

Then she saw them. Spheres floating in the air.

"How can those be here?" The Doctor asked Looking at Lucy She didn't answer, she was only staring at them. "How can they be here?!" He yelled at her. He needed an answer.

Melanie was frieghtned. The Doctor had fear in his eyes and he was yelling. Melanie gently asked the doctor. "Doctor, what are those?"

The Doctor sighed, realizing he raised his voice. "Toclafane." He said sadly.

This did not make Melanie feel any better. It made her feel worse. Her father had told her about the Toclafane, but not what they looked like. She stood next to the doctor . "But how are they here?" She asked.

"Nightmares." Lucy said, only making them more confused.

"What do you mean nightmares?" The Doctor said, looking at the woman.

"When the sun sets, you nightmares come to life." She said, fear in her vocie.

"During the day, Daydreams, during the night..." Melanie intereupted him.

"Nightmares." At this moment Melanie was very frightened, she didn't think she could be anymore frightened, but of course. She was wrong.

The Toclafane were heading in their direction. "This way!" Lucy yelled leading them to a cave.

Melanie grabbed the Doctor's hand and stayed close to him. The Doctor looked down at her worried. "You okay?" He asked her as they finally made it into the cave.

"Not really." Melanie answered.

"It will be fine. We'll be fine." The Doctor told her, although it seemed more to himself than her.

The cave wasn't big, but it was large enough. Lucy grabbed some guns from a damp corner of the cave. Something both the Doctor and Melanie hated: Guns.

They sat there in silence, listening to the Toclafane flying around. Melanie felt as if her breathing was too loud, that even the slightest sound bring them here. Then she heard it, it was right outside the cave. The second it came inside the trio ran out, as fast as they possibly could.

Melanie was breathing hard, running at the Doctor's side as they ran through the forest. If Melanie wasn't running you would have been able to tell she was shaking, quite a lot too. She was frightened and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse. She heard a scream and both the Doctor and her turned around.

"Doctor!" Lucy cried as she was shot by a Toclafane. Melanie had tears forming in her eyes. Melanie ran up to the woman and kneeled next to her. The Toclafane stopped attacking.

"Your going to be fine, don't worry." Melanie said. She had tears flowing down her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was the Doctor.

"Oh, lucky girl. Don't you worry, when I die, they die too. The...Toclafane are in my dreams, so when I'm gone, so are they." She said smiling. Melanie was trying her hardest not to scream at the woman, she couldn't die, just couldn't. She had seen enough death back at her home, she didn't know if she could handle anymore, but still she was right. The Toclafane would disappear when she did, but that also meant that something else would come, either from the Doctor or her.

Melanie looked at the woman who lyed lifeless on the ground. Melanie closed her eyes and sighed. "Come on." The Doctor said, sadness in his voice. "Lets move." He took her hand and they walked through the forest in silence, until they heard the one thing they never wanted to hear again.

"EXTERMINATE!" Melanie froze in her spot, terror filling her body. The Doctor's eyes widened as he heard the metallic voice again. "EXTERMINATE" The one question was, whose nightmare was it? Melanie's or The Doctor's?

The Doctor turned around to see Melanie frozen in place with a Dalek in front of her. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek raised it's arm and was about to shoot when the doctor ran in front of it. Melanie unfroze when she realized what happened. The doctor saved her, or at least saved her dream self. She ran to the doctor's lifeless body as her life crumbled down. Her face was covered with tears, she was screaming for him to come back. She didn't even acknowledge the Dalek that was still there. Melanie was alone, completely alone.

After a minute she got up and turned to see the Dalek had gone, but she still could hear them not so far away. She turned and ran, ran as fast as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is enjoy! Hugs- Isabel**

He woke up to a killer headache. His vision was blurry, he blinked a few times as things came into focus. Next to him, was Melanie.

He cringed as the memory of what just happened came to him. He died and now Melanie was all alone, inside her own nightmare.

The Doctor got up and pulled his sonic out of his pocket. He scanned the mirror and Melanie, he couldn't get her out. He even tried to go back by touching the silver surface of the mirror, but nothing worked. He sighed. He sat down next to Melanie and held her head in his hands. "I've got you Melanie, don't you worry, I've got you." He whispered to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear.

No matter where she ran, the memories followed her. The pain of her past was everywhere. When she turned a corner she would see her mother, screaming in pain as a Dalek tortured her. She would then turn back and see her father, looking her in the eyes and blaming it all on her.

She fell to her knees and yelled at the sky. "Stop it! Just stop! Stop, please..." She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She heard her mother's cries again and she got up. She couldn't stand it, she ran as far from the pain as she could. It was eating at her.

She can't see much now, it's way too dark. She's tired and can barely run because of her exhaustion. She falls in the mud and lays there, too tired to care about anything else. That was a mistake though, because then all her memories came to her.

_"Catch!" Her dad yells throwing the ball at her. She caught it and laughed. "I'm going to catch it every time if you keep throwing it at me like I'm five." Melanie said tossing the ball to her father. He rolled his eyes. He was about to throw it again when Rose came out. "Dinner!" Melanie looked at her dad and smiled. "Go!" She yelled racing him to the house. Her mother laughed and they went inside._

_They were sitting at the table. The second Melanie looked up both her parents were Daleks. She screamed and screamed, her parents saying. "EXTERMINATE!" She started yelling at them to come back, for them not to be Daleks. "EXTERMINATE!"_

__Melanie jumps off the ground, shaking from the nightmare. She begins running again, when a thought comes to her. "If this is only a dream, or rather nightmare." She says to herself. "Then where did the Doctor go when he was killed? Maybe... maybe he was sent back into the real world..." She began rambling on about her plan and how whether it worked or not, that at least she would be free.

She turns a corner and begins searching for a Dalek. She doesn't want to approach one and is scared for her life, even if it's only a dream. Her greatest fear, The Daleks, and she has to face them. Get killed by them, on purpose. She finds a group and stops, her body frozen by fear.

"Com'on Melanie, you got this. You can do this." She keeps telling herself, as she takes a step forward. "Hey, Metal head!" She yells with more confidence than she feels. It turns.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" It yells. Suddenly Melanie is rethinking her decision and starts running back into the forest as fast as she can. She trips on a rock and knows that either way she wasn't going to make it. She closes her eyes, as tears go down her face.

"EXTERMINATE!" She Hears before jolting up in a tent.

The Doctor is holding her. She looks into the Doctor's eyes. "Doctor.." She says shaking with tears going down her face.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I"m here." He says holding Melanie in his arms, for a minute he thought she wouldn't wake up, he realized he too was tearing up. "It's okay, it's okay."

"I...I... thought you were dead." Melanie sobbed into the Doctor's shoulder.

"I know. I know." He said rubbing her back with his hand. They sat there in that position for awhile before Melanie fell asleep in his arms. The Doctor sighed and carried her to the Tardis. They would have another adventure tomorrow, after she got some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up in a soft bed, I look around and find myself in the Tardis, in my room. I smile, the doctor was okay and so was I. I got up and stretched and changed in to something clean. I walk into the console room to find the doctor reading a book. Harry Potter.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask even though I know.

"Harry Potter, Prisoner of Azkaban." He says not looking up.

"Oh, good one. Wait til book seven. I cried." He looks up.

"Oh, I know. right! I've read them all, but it never gets old." He says putting the book down.

"I know right! Especially..." I get interrupted when a beeping sound comes from the console. "What's that?" I say confused as the doctor walks over. The doctor walks over to the phone, which I didn't even know was there.

"'Ello?" The doctor asks, answering the phone. "Yes. aww, brilliant!" I could only hear half the conversation so I decided to give up. When he finally got off, I looked at him as he was deep in thought.

"I want you to stay here." He says, sternly.

I'm confused. "What?"

"I want you to stay here." He says again, plainly.

"What?" I ask again.

He sighs and looks irritated. "I need you to stay here, in the Tardis." He says walking around the console pulling things.

"umm, why?" I ask, not really caring what he says, no matter what, I'm coming.

He stops what he's doing and looks at me. "It's too dangerous, I don't want you to come with me this time. You can stay in the Tardis. I have tons of rooms, you'll be fine."

I laugh, which looks like confuses him. "I'm coming, like it or not. Okay? What is it anyway? Why is it so dangerous?" I ask, curious.

He sighs and frowns looking me straight in the eyes. "Weeping Angels." He says. I freeze, I remember them. When I was younger they came to our town. I was in the forest with a friend, we were playing, then started getting chased by them. I never say my friend again.

The doctor is staring at me. "Melanie?" He asks walking up to me.

I look up. "Sorry, what?" I say quickly.

"Do you understand?" I look at his eyes, seeing the concern for me in them. I nod.

"Good!" He says, jumping up to the console and bringing the Tardis somewhere. I grab on to a rail close by and try to stay upright. I smile as The doctor laughs as he's thrown to the ground. His smile drops when he hears a loud bang.

"What was that?" I ask walking over to the doctor, confusion on his face.

"I... I don't know." He says, then he smirks and runs around the console to do some sort of scans. "Oh, that's... that's really not good."

"What is it?" I ask right as the lights start to flicker.

The doctor begins to panic. "The angels, they're taking power from the Tardis, but I don't know how." I gulp. The doctor begins running around the console, trying to get up moving as the banging sound grows and the lights flicker more.

I start breathing fast, memories coming to me, one I never wanted to remember. The doctor stops. "Melanie?" He asks, looking at me curiously. I look up from my train of thought. "How come you know what the weeping angels are? I didn't tell you?" I begin to say something before we hear another loud bang. "Oi!" He yells, dropping his question.

Suddenly the light go out for far too long and the banging stops, when they come back on I'm face to face with a Weeping Angel.


	10. Chapter 10

"Melanie..." The doctor says from the console.

"Don't blink. I know." I say, trying to hide the fright in my voice.

Although I think he could hear it anyway. "Stay here, I'm gonna go get a mirror, okay? Don't blink, stay here." I almost looked at him as he left.

"As if I was going to go somewhere." I say under my breath. I look at the angel, my body probably shaking. As I stare at it, I'm sent back into my memories, ones I wish I didn't have...

_I was only 9, smarter then ever, but of course with the biggest imagination. I was out in the woods, with my best friend, Sarah._

_"Over here!" Sarah yells at me, as I follow her. "The dragon is over here!" She yells again. We were dragon hunting, because what else are 9 year old supposed to do in a forest? We were laughing, because we knew Dragons didn't live in our woods, but it was still fun._

_Suddenly I run into Sarah, who stopped and I didn't notice. There in front of us, was an Angel statue, it's was really pretty too, although it looked like the angel was crying._

_"Why's it sad, Sarah?" I asked her, she always had the best answers. _

_Sarah walked closer to it. "Maybe the Dragon took it's friend." She said and of course, this made sense to me._

_"We should go and find it's friend." I suggested smiling. We both kept walking, but it seemed as if the angel was following us. We started to play hide and seek, running from the statue, thinking it all was really fun. Then we saw it move, we blinked and it moved, it freaked us out. We started to hide from it and not wanting to be found, we were trying to make it back home._

_"I'm scared." Sarah said staring at the angel. I grabbed her hand, as friends sometimes do. _

_"It'll be okay, I promise." The worst part was that I didn't keep that promise. We kept running and running and running. We were scared and hiding behind trees, staring at the angel. We were crossing the stream, when my hand slipped and I let go of Sarah to keep my balance. When I turned around she was gone, disappeared. The angel was right there, behind me, but the thing was, it wasn't moving. It was as if it couldn't. Even when I blinked, it stayed still. I looked around and couldn't figure it out, but I later found out that the angel say itself in the stream. I wanted to look for Sarah, but I knew she couldn't have gone far. My heart still beating fast I slowly walked away from the angel, but when I turned back, it was gone._

__I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, the angel that I was staring at was gone. I turn my head to see the doctor, looking at me filled with concern. "Melanie? you alright?" He asks, even though he knew I wasn't.

"I.." I clear my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine." I could tell he knew I was lying, but he left it at that.

"The angels gone, so if you want we can go and see where we are. It's going to take awhile to recharge the Tardis after the Angel attacked it, so we have time." He says, smirking.

I smile. "Let's go." I say opening the door to the tardis.

"Don't worry, I'm positive that that was the only angel." He says following me out while putting his coat on.

But here's the thing, sometimes the Doctors wrong. And this happens to be one of those times.


	11. Chapter 11

As we stepped outside I took in the fresh air of the planet. He looked familiar somehow, but I wasn't sure how.

It was quiet too. Really quiet. "Doctor?" I say, stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. Quiet." He says, glancing down at me for a second. I take in some deep breaths, steadying my heart beat. Something about this place was giving me a bad feeling. I felt almost sick.

The doctor of course, being the doctor. Shrugged off the odd feeling and continued forward. I shake my head and run after him. Sometimes. No. All the time. The doctor is careless.

We continue down a path that looks as if a war passed by it. The dirt's turned and trees have burn marks on them. Some sort of dust or ash covers parts of the ground. I get a cold chill down my spine. I take in a deep breath, push some hair out of my face, and continue on with the doctor.

As we finally get to a clearing I freeze, it takes a moment for the doctor to notice this, as he's in his own world. He runs up to me, concern in his eyes, but I'm not paying attention anymore.

My stomach turns, I get spots in my vision, and I can barley breath. I go on my knees as tears fill my eyes. I knew where we were. I knew the place far too well.

I don't notice the doctor's words, or the fact he keeps waving his hand in my face. I don't notice the wind blowing, making my hair fly back. I don't notice anything. The only thing I do notice, is this place. This place I'm at. That I have to leave, to get out of here. Go far away, don't turn back. Ever.

The problem was, of course. I can't. I can't move, I can't blink. I can barley breath. I'm frozen in place.

This place was once my home, my world. The only life I knew. It was where I grew up, had my first kiss, fell in love, broke my heart. Where I spoke my first words, Learned to walk, and to drive. This is where my parents fell in love. This is where I was born.

But all it is now is a nightmare. The nightmare I lived, and I still live. Where everything burned to ashes, and everyone, died screaming bloody murder. This was my home.

After awhile I finally snapped out of it. The doctor not understanding what was going on. "Melanie?" He said, probably for the thousandth time, but this time I heard him. I blinked a few times and turned my head toward him.

He looked deep into my eyes, with his face covered in concern.

"You know where we are, don't you?" He asked me, although it wasn't really a question.

I swallowed hard and looked forward again. "I'm home."


	12. Chapter 12

The second he finally understood what was going on he grabbed my hand and started dragging me back to the Tardis as fast as he could while pulling me along. He kept muttering to himself. "This is impossible. We shouldn't be here." Things like that.

We stopped every now and then and the doctor would ask me which way to go to get back to the Tardis. I knew the woods well, so it was fairly easy.

I shoved the idea of me being back here aside. If I thought about it too much I wouldn't want to leave. I'd want to find my parents, and I knew I couldn't handle the truth.

And that's what the doctor was doing, running from the truth. The truth that he knew would tear us both apart.

We walked in silence, but I knew the doctor was screaming thoughts inside his head. He would glance at me every now and then and I'd see sympathy and concern in his face.

I felt bad for the guy. Taking care of me, after all the trouble I seem to cause. Keeping me close, even though I know I remind him of my mom.

I knew the story. The story of my mom and him. They fell in love and had adventures. One day the adventures stopped, something sent her away. She came back later and a clone of the doctor was made. Half human, half time lord. He was sent with my mom back to this world. Where they fell in love and had me.

I'm a quarter Timelord I guess too. Something that the doctor probably already knew. We've been through a lot, The Doctor and I. So much infact, for the little time we've known eachother. He treats me like his daughter, like his own little girl, and I suppose in a way, I kinda am.

We both don't try to think of it either. I guess, the pains too much for even two hearts. The truth, that I wasn't his, I was Rose's and John's. That the Doctor didn't get to live that dream he dreamt of so often. He didn't talk about it, but I knew. I could see it every time he looked at me. He could see himself in me, but then he realizes it's not really him, it's John, John Smith.

That's another reason why we're running I guess, but I'm glad we are. I'd probably destroy myself if we stayed, the doctor would too.

I blink again as the Doctor stops and I run into his back. I look around, but don't see what he stopped for, then I hear it.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" My whole body stiffens. The Doctor notices this and grabs my hand. I look up at him and he nods. The Tardis is so close, if we make a run for it, we should make it.

I mouth a count down. _One, Two, Three!_ We run for it. I can hear the Dalek, it's nearer than I had thought. I trip and get a face full of dirt, right as the Dalek screams. "EXTERMINATE!" Again. It shot and if it wasn't for me tripping it would have hit me to.

I take one deep breath and get up and run. The Doctor had turned around and screamed my name when I tripped. The Second we got inside the Tardis the Doctor hugged me. Hugged me long and tight. And I hugged him back. We were alive.


	13. Chapter 13

After our hug, the Doctor turned the shields on and opened the door to look outside. The second he opened it, we were both confused. Instead of the forest, and my home. It was like a metal box. A giant empty metal box with the Tardis in it.

I looked at the Doctor and he was as confused as I was. Once again he shrugged it off and left the Tardis to investigate. I of course, followed him.

We both looked around. I turned around and saw a figure. A man. I poked the Doctor and told him to turn around. The Second he saw the man he stepped forward protectively.

"Who are you?" He asked, although it sounded like a demand. The Doctor was mad, and a mad Doctor was never good.

The Man smiled and laughed slightly. He ignored the Doctor and looked at me. Into my eyes. I looked back at him, his blue eyes bright and mesmerizing. I blinked a few times and shook my head. His smile only grew bigger and frightened me slightly.

He finally looked at the doctor and dropped his smile. "I, Doctor, am Dreams. Well, Nightmares really. Almost the same sometimes, depends on the person I suppose. Luckily, you two happen to share some of the same nightmares. Isn't that just grand?" He said, smiling again.

I swallowed hard. This man, thing, was messing with my head. The Doctor's too. Who knows what he found out, what he saw. The thought scared me.

He noticed this. "Don't worry Melanie, there's only one thing that really scares the both of you." He smiled and looked at the Doctor and I as a whole. "Being alone." My eyes grow wide as I turn to see the Doctor disappear. The Tardis too. The Man looks at me and walks close to me. I back up against the metal wall. "You, little lady, have some dreaming to do." He said, putting two fingers on my forehead as I fell into a black abyss.

The Doctor looked at Melanie, or where she was a second ago. The Tardis was gone and so was she. The Doctor was scared, not for himself, but for Melanie. Melanie Tyler, his friend.

The Man was still there, but the Doctor was ignoring him. Then he turned. "Bring her back!" The doctor yelled.

The Man smiled and shook his head. "No." He snapped his fingers as the Doctor was rendered unconscious.

He woke up in the Same place, but there was something different about it. There was a window, a one way window. He could see through it. Through it was Melanie. The Doctor screamed her name, for almost 20 minutes straight.

Melanie was strapped to a chair, only just waking up. There was a machine next to her. The Man walked into the room Melanie was in and looked at the Doctor. He Smiled as he turned the machine on and Melanie screamed. Screamed and struggled. She spit blood out of her mouth. Her eyes were filled with pain.

The Doctor couldn't watch it. He screamed her name and begged the man to stop the machine, but he only turned it up.

Melanie wasn't really strapped to a chair though, that's only what the Man wanted The Doctor to see. Melanie on the other hand saw the Doctor strapped to a chair. Screaming Melanie's name, begging for help the way she would, but Melanie couldn't help him.

She banged on the window, begging the man to stop The Doctor's pain. To Stop her pain, but once again he only made it worse.

It had been hours, but it seemed like days. Melanie had cried, still was really. She screamed for the man, begged to see him, to talk to him. Finally he agreed. Not stopping The Doctor's pain, just silencing his screams so Melanie could't hear them.

"You called?" The Man said, his smile bigger than ever.

"Stop it. I'll do anything, just... just please stop it." Melanie begged, on her knees in a crying heap.

"Anything?" He asked, quite amused.

Melanie nodded. "Just stop his pain. Let him go... Please?" She begged again, tears still falling down her face. She couldn't deal with it. The Doctor's screams sounded that of her father's. They reminded her of that day, that day when she lost both her mother and her father. It reminded her, that she could lose her Doctor too.

"I suppose I will, but only in one condition..." He said.

"Anything." Melanie replied.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor woke up in his Tardis. Back in reality. He could feel it. The thing was the fact that he didn't know why. He had begged and begged for him to let him and Melanie go, but he refused each time. Then he came in and had said. "She saved you." And he woke up here.

The Doctor came to realization and jumped off the ground and looked around. There, on the ground sleeping, was Melanie. She hadn't woken up. _"She saved you." _Now the Doctor knew what that meant.

He kneeled down next to Melanie. "Oh, Mel. You Shouldn't of done that. I'm Sorry Mel. I'm so sorry." He said to her.

Then something happened the Doctor wasn't suspecting. She started coughing. Almost like she had drowned or something. The Doctor held Melanie as she slowly woke up.

She smiled. "Doctor." She said and both The Time lord and her had tears in their eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." He said, still hugging her. Then he stopped.

"What happened? How did we get out?" He asked Melanie.

Melanie looked him in the eyes and lied. "I thought you did it?" She said.

"No, it wasn't me. He said ' She Saved you' I thought..." He said.

Melanie looked sadly at the Doctor. "You thought it was me." She said, he nodded.

"Well, we're here. Together. So there's nothing to worry about."The doctor said. He stood up and held a hand out to Melanie.

"Another Adventure?" He said, with a grin.

"Of course." She laughs, taking his hand. Little did the Doctor know, that he's not the only one that lies.

_"Anything" Melanie replied. She would do anything for The Doctor to be safe._

_"You can't tell him." He said, simply._

_"Tell him what?" Melanie asked, confused._

_"About before. When you were ten or so. You remember. I know you want to tell him, but you can't. Not yet. It's not his time." He said._

_Melanie was confused. Out of all the things he could've wanted, that was it. She didn't understand why he couldn't know, but as long as he was safe, it didn't matter. "Okay"_

* * *

__**Authors Notes: So Guys, hope you liked that little adventure of theirs. Next up will be 'Smith, Jones, and Tyler.' So spoilers! Also, what do you guys think Melanie is hiding. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them! Hugs- Isabel**


End file.
